The Date
by Applesauce18
Summary: Anko had been dating Kakashi for a while now. She guessed it was just another date, but he had other plans in mind. KakaAnko oneshot.


YO! how y'all doing? this is Apple again, for those of you who read my fanfic The Fox's Eyes. . . I apologize! I've just been on writers block, for like months. and whenever I do write, it's not that. . . I've been preoccupied with other stories. . . so I apologize again.

ANYWAY! this is based on a wonderful fancomic on deviantart by kickbass77 who gave me permission to write this! see it here (it's much better than the story) - kickbass77 . deviantart . com/art/Kakashi-and-Anko-2-Scene-1-163709841 (no spaces. . ). so disclaimer- do not own.

I put this on hold for so long. . . so i started weeks ago, and then my computer deleted it. and then I got more writers block and went to camp. . . the list keeps going on. . .

so without any further ado, KakaAnko - The Date

* * *

Kakashi sighed, his head leaning into his hand. It was one of the few times he had actually shown up on time for something. He looked around, bored, as he waited for his late date to show up. He spotted someone who appeared to be nervous, pacing back and forth. The copycat ninja's good eye widened in surprise and a blush crept onto his face. The woman had let her violet hair down, and dressed up in a sleeveless black dress, and had a lightweight, baby blue shawl wrapped around her upper arms and elbows. Hard to believe that it was _Anko_.

Anko turned to look at him, as he fought to get his heart rate under control. He walked forward, waving, "Hey there."

She looked at him, confused, "You're on time."

"I can be punctually when I want to be."

"Why would you want to be punctual?" she scoffed, not believing it.

"Well . . ." Kakashi rubbed the back of his sheepishly, a trait he had picked up from his sensei and student. Though it only occurred when he was talking to Anko and things got awkward.

"Hatake. . ." she clenched her hand, and got prepared to sock him, "if you dare think one perverted thought I'll shove my fist into your face and a kunai up your-"

"Hey, hey!" the ninja brought his hands up in front of himself, waving them and trying to get her to calm down (and create a potential barrier, just in case), "no need to get violent!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The kuniochi brought her hand down and looked away.

The ninja cocked his head and continued to look at her.

"What?" she snapped still annoyed.

The scarecrow didn't say anything, and moved closer, resting his palm against the side of Anko's face. She blushed, and took a step back, surprised at the sudden intimacy of the gesture.

"Hey," she struggled to speak, "Kakashi. . . ."

He pulled the violet haired woman closer, "_shh_…" and quieted her.

Anko bent her elbows, arms in front of her; it was a sort of barrier she subconsciously created. Even though she had been dating Kakashi for more than a year, he had always been respectful of her slowness to trust, and took the steps forward only when she was ready. Ever since returning to Konoha from her sensei, Orochimaru, she had tossed all ideas of love out of her mind. Finding it with Kakashi anyway, despite her efforts, had been wonderful. Yet frightening at the same time, though she would never admit it, she was afraid of those feelings; they were like an enemy she didn't know how to handle.

Kakashi lifted his hand, and pulled down his mask, and the kuniochi's eyes widened in shock since she had never seen his face. She blushed, and looked down, he really was handsome.

"Anko. . ." the shinobi placed his other hand on the opposite side of the woman's head, lifting her face up, surprised by her small smile.

"Okay, good one Kakashi, put the mask back on." She let go of the shawl and let it slip away, and placed her hands on his arms and tried to push away.

The silver haired man inwardly sighed, and wrapped his arms around the kuniochi's waist and pulled her closer, placing his lips against hers. Anko didn't know how long they stayed there; she only knew that while her brain was screaming "RUN AWAY!" her heart was keeping her there.

Still slightly in shock, Anko realized that Kakashi was hugging her, and that she had slipped his mask over his face once again. Still slightly in shock, she nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Will you marry me?"

The woman pulled away, shocked, "what? What are you saying?"

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "Would you, Mitarashi Anko, do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he opened the box to reveal the ring.

"EHH?" Anko was flabbergasted, feelings of joy, shock, amazement, and (though she shuddered inwardly for thinking it) she felt like screaming like a fan girl.

Kakashi sighed, and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Kakashi!"

The ninja picked her up, bridal style. "I took your silence as a yes."

The kuniochi looked at the ring; love was one enemy she could deal with. But marriage was a whole 'nother ball park.

Kakashi chuckled, "I love you Anko."

She smiled, "I love you too Kakashi."

* * *

well, hope y'all enjoyed it! review please! (it has a way of making writer's block go away!)


End file.
